twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Astra Artelius
Known Information Astra was born within the walls of Castle Thorn in 800c. She grew up on a steady diet of fight training and grand stories of valiant battles. Most notably those of Pippin and her father Tor. Her father passed away when she was still a small child, which drove her to begin her journey of following in the footsteps of the Half-Celestial's before her to make her father and her fellow Castle Thorn soldiers proud. She became a Corporal of the 2nd Division and would often aid in rescue missions to get allies out of the breach. Though a hardened soldier, her heart stayed soft for others of all walks of life. Her favorite memories are not those of battle, but of her times celebrating and laughing with her comrades. When peace began to spread she preferred to be a protector outside the castle walls and would often escort provisions to and from the Celestine Empire. One of these missions was halted by a demon attack while on the open oceans between the two nations. The boat sank and Astra was stranded in the water until another boat finally came across her path. The ship was manned by demons from Inexo, who then took her aboard for a time that Astra is unsure of. Her time on that ship is a blur, but she knows the golden scar on her face came from her time in their captivity. Her memory is clouded, but she remembers escaping on a small life boat. Unfortunately due to a lack of provisions she died at sea, never making it back to her Castle Thorn home. March 2019 Gathering: Astra reawakens within Port Frey. Happy to be breathing and alive once more. She finds many Castle Thorn allies but only one from her time. Astra spends most of the gathering finding her footing once more, she makes a strange friendship with a dark spirited effendel and she forms new bonds with other half-celestials. After this gathering, she decided that to recenter herself she would go off to explore the island of Tear on her own, hoping to regain more memories and to reinvigorate her celestial glow after returning to life. July 2019 Gathering: After coming back from her long absence Astra begins her gathering with a Celestial ritual in a far off graveyard that somehow brings her father back from the dead as a protector. She is overwhelmed with emotion at being able to not only see her father again but also fight alongside him, a treasured moment she never thought she would experience. After being dragged away from the consecrated ground, screaming for the ability to say goodbye, she vows to find a way to release him from the site, if even only for a few moments so he may return to town as often as he would like. She also vows to continue on with spreading hope and protection to the town that she calls home and try to leave up to the beacon of protection her father was. Astra learns of other demonic threats looming, and is currently working on a strategy to help fight the impending threats that seem to be building around her. Status Edit Astra is a Corporal of the 2nd Division and has 3 pins of status Allies Edit *Prv. Bordaine Korten "Guards together, stay together" *Kaelan Estelmer "A truly kind soul and a new friend. I look forward to learning more about this fae and his connection to Castle Thorn over a cup of tea." Enemies Edit *Demons **"You cannot trust those that are filled with that much hatred and darkness" Obituaries Edit * Rumors Edit * Rumor has it that Astra is missed * The ones that show themselves as good, could be bad and those who show themselves as bad might be ... worse. * Rumor has it Astra will soon be seen running off into the woods alone - or accompanied by another Half Celestial. * I heard when she had pink hair, she's half Effendal. Does that make her a shape shifter? * Rumor has it, Astra may have a new job in Port Frey next gathering * Rumor has it, Astra is the embodiment of sunshine. Quotes Edit * "Everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves, but if that trust is broken, you shall never have it again." * "Hope is what shines a light into the darkness." * "Strength is not only about power, it's about facing the darkness to bring in the light." * "I think the Nadine could learn to be friends, should I tell them a story?" Character Inspirations Edit * Mercy- Overwatch (demeanor and soft warrior angel aesthetic) * Astrid-How to Train Your Dragon * Elizabeth Swan- Pirates of the Caribbean * Wonder Woman (I pulled inspiration from her sheer excitement and joy for everything then being able to switch into battle mode) Soundtrack Edit * Meet Me On The Battlefield- Svrcina * Soldier-Fleurie * High Hopes- Panic! At the Disco * Morning Comes-Delta Rae * On My Fathers Wings- Quest For Camelot * Touch the Sky- Brave Soundtrack Category:Player character